


Derse Dream Stalker

by ShipperMonster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperMonster/pseuds/ShipperMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and you have flushed feelings for the Eridan Ampora. Though you only chatted with him over Trollian. You instantly hated him. FF reinsured you about good traits he has. He has a love for war history, magic, and science. The reason he hates landwellers is since they litter. When you awakened on derse, you explored the many towers. He was in one of them, and he’s beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Sollux Captor and you have just awakened in some strange place. The room is just like your hive except everything is purple. You’re wearing some weird purple pajamas decorated with a crescent moon on it. You walk towards the window and lookout. There is 5 other tall towers near yours and there is civilians looking upwards you cheering. You ignore them, and you realize you can fly. That cool you guess. 

You go towards the different towers. Equius, Aradia, Nepeta, Feferi, and lastly Eridan. You can tell by the symbol on their tower. You only seen Eridan through pictures FF sends you. The highblood douche bag only cares about how high you are on blood color. When you first talked to him you instantly hated him. How narcissistic he was on bragging about his rings and his awesome hive. You immediately blocked him. 

FF, convinced you to make amends with him by listing the small list of all his good traits. He loved historical battles, he liked science, and he loved magic. Of all things it made you lose your shit when she told you. She also told you the reason he hates low bloods. It’s all the litter they leave on the beach. FF told you that Eridan’s lusus accidentally ate some trash a landweller left and it got seriously sick. FF saved the day and saved his lusus. Eridan was enraged and thought it was his destiny to cull all landwellers. Thus Eridan started FLARPING. It made you laugh at the sad sack’s hero story. 

Then you continued to have conversations with him. It mostly ends up with the both of you fighting. It was cute when you unblocked him. He apologized and said he felt bad before you replied with a innuendo joke. He argued back and said that FF was his flushed crush. Your heart broke a little and your personality flipped and you ended up cussing him out. The two of you ended up fighting constantly and using each other as a stress relief.

He would brag about how many people he culled in FLARP while you pretended to listen. When your personality flipped you accidentally clicked on his name instead of AA’s. He ended up kinda comforting you by saying he was worse than trash.

You’re now finally at Eridan’s his was the farthest away from yours. Everyone else was sleeping, you guess you’re the only one awake yet. You stare at Eridan through the window of his bedroom. Instead of his normal glare in the pictures Eridan in the photo is calm. His mouth even forming a small smile. You feel a small smile coming on your own with a little blush.


	2. Enter the Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake ED vs 2leeping ED

It’s been a few weeks since everyone has entered Sgrub. Everyone seems to be doing fine on getting progress through their denizens. Everyone except Tavros. Equis made AA a brand new robot body so it looks like she got her revenge. When you went to Vriska’s planet LOMAT, you could see why. 

You went to her quest bed was and the ruins were covered in Vriska’s blood pleading Tavros to kill her. Seems like he ran off and slept the rest of the game since Vriska’s dreamer body wasn’t there anymore. KK asked you and ED to take care of his denizen since he was making no progress and was just staring into Skaia’s clouds. 

He asked you since you and ED met up together on a different planet by chance and wiped out all the enemies easily. Your psionics combined with his rifle made a pretty epic combo if you say so yourself. When ED first saw you he snarled at you and left first to find it to get over with. You smirked at him since FF and KK told you about Eridan whining about being lonely. 

You easily caught up to him and slung your arm around the smaller highblood and moved him close to your face. The two of you kept walking and Eridan wasn’t complaining. You took a quick peek at ED and his face was coated in a violet blush. He was looking the other way staring at the floor and he was visibly gritting his teeth. Your smirk grew wider as his posture slumped in to get away from you a little but your arm moved him closer.

You remember this flirty douche, flirting with everyone on sight asking if they wanted to be in any of his quadrants. Seems like he isn’t used to other flirting with him at all.

He shoved you away and ran away in the other distance. You instantly regretted your decisions due to your dual personality. You wanted ED as your matesprit yet you hated everything about the douche. 

Every Time you went to sleep you would go to would go to ED’s tower to watch him. You both had bags due to lack of sleep and weird time schedules. So there was an absolute chance that ED was asleep. You liked that ED seemed calm and kind due to his calm and childish smile. Not the snob that he usually is. “You’re lucky you lowwbloods are evven in the vvicinity of me!” It was the first sentence he said to everyone when all of you actually bothered making it to the same planet all at once.

You also made a habit of kissing ED on the lips before you woke up. You don’t know how it started. As usual you were hanging on the edge of his balcony staring at ED one last time before you left. Then on impulse you kissed him on the lips. The bastard had full soft lips, you hated him right after. 

But lately it has become a ritual.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan finally awakens on Derse

You’re sitting on the edge of Eridan’s window. When you were about to kiss him he started to stir in his sleep. Right when he stopped moving you brushed aside some loose strands of hair and pecked his forehead. You carefully move to the other side of his room incase Eridan goes to sleep.

Right now you’re flying over to your own tower. It’s the farthest away from Eridan’s which makes it a pain to go to. You should probably stop doing this. Not only are you being a genuine creep, you’re starting to develop a flushed crush on the douche. When he’s awake he would be the perfect kismesis if you had interest to even care about one. Then during when he’s asleep you could perfectly tolerate him. All the cute moments during when he is sleeping, like the one and only time you saw ED have a full blown smile on his face. 

Once you get to your tower you go through the window which you close for once. Prospit just got destroyed by Jack Noir. All of the dreamers on prospit were killed the guy even destroyed the place. When Vriska died she reached God Tier, which actually turned out to be useful so the dude Jack Noir is killing everyone. You probably won’t have to stop your creepy habit since it won’t be long till he’s on Derse hunting everyone down. You go to your cocoon and close your eyes. 

Your name is Eridan fucking Ampora and what just happened. You finally have awoken on Prospit. You’ve been waiting since when you went to the LOLCAT to see if Nepeta wanted to be in any of your quadrants she sat you down for tea. Her moirail and her sprite were at the party. With her thinking that you are a creep and the blue blood’s sweating was making you uncomfortable, you needed someone to talk to. 

Nepeta ended up telling you adventures her and Equis went on when they were asleep. How tall the towers were. Despite her telling her being a low blood she said the people that lived there treated her with respect. After that you’ve been trying to sleep more frequently trying to awaken on Derse. With you being a seadweller and the second highest blood color no one seems to care anymore. None of your friends do in fact, the only people that did were the FLARP players. Vriska and you killed them anyways.

Most times when you tried sleeping you ended up just staring at the ceiling. When you did fall asleep it didn’t end up working. You were ecstatic when it actually worked working up a smile. For the first time in awhile you actually have a full grin on. You can’t wait to be treated like the royalty you are. 

You’re eyes are just barely open, you know it worked since the small crack shows that everything is painted in purple. Before you fully open your eyes someone is just barely blocking the window. You carefully squint up to see… Sollux. He’s gently caressing your temple leaning closely to you. He’s just barely centimeters away from you. With the small view with your eyelashes blocking the view you see through his glasses. He’s full on staring at you, then he moves to play with your hair.

What seems like hours, Sollux stops and stands up. Sollux is still staring at you, pretending to be asleep you move to your side so your not facing him. A hand comes near your face and moves some hair that was bothering you. He kept coming closer until he kissed your forehead. Your eyes quickly widen not even hiding your shock, but Sollux is already leaving. Quietly listening to his footsteps you hear him sit in the window. He lets out a sigh and flies away.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything, my friends which convinced me to make one are deleting theirs since they got bored. They were ones that reminded me I even had an account.


End file.
